


[podfic] A Knight, A Princess, Some Droogs, and Velma Jenkins

by margi_lynn (majoline)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: "Witches", Audio Format: MP3, Dubious Consent, F/F, Halloween, M/M, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Multi, Music, Non-Graphic Violence, POV Third Person, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:39:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 23
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majoline/pseuds/margi_lynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia's birthday is usually the party of the year, but this year it's her Halloween bash that takes the top spot, even moreso when people start becoming their costumes, and things take a turn for the violent. Stiles, being the only one unaffected, is left to figure out what's gone wrong before someone gets seriously injured; but the solution comes at a cost.</p>
<p>[edit] now with audiofic link! :D</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] A Knight, A Princess, Some Droogs, and Velma Jenkins

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [A Knight, A Princess, Some Droogs, and Velma Jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/551569) by [mediocre-writing (elleavantemm)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elleavantemm/pseuds/mediocre-writing). 



> recorded for [travel_in_packs](http://travel-in-packs.livejournal.com/)'s Howl At The Moon Challenge
> 
> The atmospheric music in this is all courtesy of [Incompetech](http://incompetech.com/music/royalty-free/)'s Horror Genre page. I had a lot of fun trying to make this fic sound scarier than my cute voice can normally pull off ^u^ and I hope that you enjoy my efforts too ♥

Chapters: 1  
Format: MP3  
Length: 00:26:32  
Size: 18.3 MB  
 **[Download the MP3 with the Archive Direct Link courtesy of audiofic](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/142012110305.zip)**


End file.
